


Validation

by sardonyx164



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Love Bites, Partial Nudity, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Valentine's Day Fluff, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad feels horrible about his body. Nigel helps him feel better.[Can be seen as a sequel fic to "Weighty Worries", but it works as a standalone fic too]
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Collections: HMS Twelve Hundred Seventy Four





	Validation

**Author's Note:**

> Considering how many cartoons had a Valentine's Day episode, it's odd that KND never got one.
> 
> Well, it should have. And it should have focused on Nigel and Chad's (platonic) relationship, because those two didn't get much (cordial) screentime together.

_[Scene: Nigel’s bathroom. Chad is currently looking at himself in the mirror. The teen is sadly picking at his chubby belly as if he’s trying to remove it]_

**Chad:** (Ugh, why did I eat all of that food? Now I look absolutely _hideous_!)

 **Nigel:** [knocking on the bathroom door] Uh, excuse me! Why are you spending so much time in the bathroom?! You’re supposed to be babysitting me!

 **Chad:** I know, I know! (Oh, right...I was babysitting this dork.)

_[Chad exits the bathroom and is greeted with an angry (and chubby) Nigel]_

**Nigel:** Well? Are you going to explain what you were doing in there?

 **Chad:** [twiddling his fingers] Um...nothing. Just...uh, admiring myself in the mirror, you know? (Man, he looks so much cuter than me...)

 **Nigel:** [crossing his arms] Oh, of course. Right, then...tell me what’s bothering you.

 **Chad:** [loudly] How did you know something was bothering me?!

 **Nigel:** [pinching the bridge of his nose]...Just a hunch.

 **Chad:** [hugging himself]...My problem is really stupid, though...

 **Nigel:** [angrily] Chad, for the love of Numbuh Zero himself, _p_ _lease_ tell me what’s going on!

 **Chad:**...Oh, fine. It’s...it’s my body. It’s...uh, hideous...

 **Nigel:** [raising an eyebrow] In what way?

 **Chad:** I...well...uh...you see, the guys in my school all have what I don’t have, and...I feel left out. (Well, that could have been worded better...)

 **Nigel:** What are you talking about? What don’t you have?

 **Chad:** [playing with his hands] (This is just getting worse by the minute!) Eh...

 **Nigel:** [sighing out of exasperation] Chad. Take off your shirt, please. I want to see your so called “horrible” body.

_[Chad bites his lip as he slowly and reluctantly takes his shirt off. Nigel reacts by blushing and tugging at his collar, which Chad doesn’t seem to notice]_

**Nigel:** Oh...oh my...

 **Chad:** I know, right?! I mean...[gesturing to himself]...I have features that most people aren’t attracted to! I have a big fat ugly belly, tiny muscles, no chest hair, and...and a very short stature! I’m...I’m absolutely _hideous!_

 **Nigel:**...Sorry, what were you saying?

 **Chad:** What?! You weren’t listening?! Were you just staring at my body this whole time?!

 **Nigel:** Hey, you’re the one who wanted me to look at your body so I could comment on it!

 **Chad:** [taking a deep breath]...Alright, alright. Just...tell me what you think about my body.

_[Nigel stares at Chad for a few seconds...and then he starts rubbing his face on Chad’s stomach]_

**Chad:** [in a squeaky voice] What in the world…?!

 **Nigel:** [entranced] Soft...so very soft...[he plants some gentle kisses on Chad’s stomach]...your belly feels like a nice warm pillow~

_[Before Nigel can give any more kisses, Chad gently pushes him away]_

**Nigel:** [worried] Huh? Hey, what’s wrong?

 **Chad:** [weakly] Uh, don’t worry. I just...need to...

_[Chad slowly lies onto his back, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath]_

**Nigel:** [worried] Um, are you alright? Would you like something to drink?

 **Chad:** [taking another deep breath] I’m...I’m fine. I just...gotta lie here for a bit.

 **Nigel:**...I see. Well, at least now I can get a good look at...[he starts caressing Chad’s chest]...the rest of your lovely features~

_[Chad holds his head and averts his gaze from Nigel]_

**Chad:** (Ugh, cut it out. My body isn’t lovely...)

 **Nigel:** Your skin is so very smooth...[he uses his other hand to rub Chad’s stomach]...and your belly is so very soft. [sighing happily] What a perfect combination!

_[Chad whimpers as he feels his face getting hot]_

**Chad:** (Huh, this...actually feels kind of nice...)

 **Nigel:** I’m so glad you don’t have any chest hair. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to do this...

_[Nigel slowly peppers soft kisses all over Chad’s upper body]_

**Chad:** [shuddering] (How’d you become a better kisser than me...?)

 **Nigel:** Oh, you are _adorable_ when you shudder like that~

 **Chad:** (Just shut up, will you?! I’m...) Ah~ (...not cute...)

_[Nigel moves one of his hands over to Chad’s arm and gently squeezes it, which causes Chad to emit a small squeak]_

**Nigel:** Ah, and your muscles are just the _perfect_ size for hugging. I always feel...[squeezing Chad’s arm some more]...so safe in your big strong arms~

 **Chad:** (Do you mean that...?)

 **Nigel:** Hmm, and your height...[planting a kiss onto Chad’s heart]...I’d say that just makes it easier for me to reach you~

_[Nigel trails his kisses upward towards Chad’s neck...and then suddenly bites down hard onto Chad’s sensitive skin, which causes Chad to emit a loud squeal/scream]_

**Chad:** [in a very squeaky voice] What was that for?!

 **Nigel:** Well, it’s because you’re being a _stupid_ _hypocrite_ _,_ that’s why! I mean, you gave me a _whole lecture_ on why I should love my body, but you don’t believe it yourself?!

_[Before Chad can say anything else, Nigel bites down on his neck again. Chad responds with another loud scream/squeal]_

**Nigel:** And you’re _seriously_ going to listen to a bunch of idiotic teenagers rather than your oldest and greatest friend?! You should only listen to _me_ regarding your body, got it?! Those teenagers just don’t get it, and if they don’t like you, that’s not your fault! It’s _their_ fault for missing out!

_[Silence fills the room for a few seconds. Chad slowly looks over at Nigel, who has a panicked/heartbroken expression on his face]_

**Nigel:** Oh, dear...I’m terribly sorry, Chad! I...I don’t know what came over me! [he wipes a stray tear from Chad’s eye] Are you alright?!

 **Chad:** [chuckling bashfully]...Yeah, I’m fine.

 **Nigel:** Are you sure?

 **Chad:** [slowly sitting up]...Of course.

_[Before Nigel can say anything else, Chad gently pulls him into a hug. Nigel quickly returns the gesture]_

**Chad:** [softly]...Thank you, Nigel. I feel a lot better about myself. [kissing Nigel’s temple] You’re as sweet as chocolate, or perhaps even sweeter~

 **Nigel:** [chuckling bashfully] Um...it was no trouble, really...

 **Chad:** [venomously] But tell anyone that this happened and I’ll break your nose. Got it?

 **Nigel:** [rolling his eyes] Fine, fine. I won’t tell anyone. [rubbing his face against Chad’s chest] I want your shy side all to myself anyway~

 **Chad:** [bashfully/happily chuckling] (What’s gotten into you? Is it the Valentine’s Day atmosphere or what? Was...was it the chocolates…?)

 **Nigel:** [humming happily] Now then... can we stay like this for a bit? And by that, I mean, go to my room and continue our...[giving Chad a squeeze]...snuggle time there~

 **Chad** : [in a squeaky voice] Sure. I’d love that. (Oh, who cares. It’s freezing outside and I want something warm to cuddle...)

End


End file.
